


The Flower and the Bee

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Just two fertility goddesses having fun, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, only one bed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Though not the best of friends, Persephone and Aphrodite must work together on an important mission in the mortal realm. The night before returning home, they land in a tavern with only one room, and worst - only one bed.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

_The longest day of my sugar-snapping life!_

Persephone huffed an irritated breath as she stalked into the rented room of the mortal realm tavern. Two lanterns lit the drab bedroom in a golden glow.

Her travel companion followed, muttering incoherent curses under their breath. The duo had just eaten dinner and washed up, but had to beg for a room. The only one left.

 _BOOM!_ The door slammed so loud it made Persephone jump as she turned.

“One bed? You’ve got to be FUCKING JOKING!” Aphrodite yelled the last two words at the top of her lungs to the door, directed no doubt at the surly innkeeper. Turning, she fisted hands on her hips, shiny hair whipping around. 

_Gods, she’s beautiful, even disheveled and grumpy._ A light sheen of sweat twinkled on her heaving chest. Lavender skin. Pursed full lips. _Flawless._

Shaking her head, Persephone dropped her sack on their small bed. She knew she had to stand firm against the powerful goddess. “I’m not sleeping on the floor, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Aphrodite narrowed her dark, violet eyes. “You’re a pest, you know that?”

Persephone grit her teeth, determined to be strong and make herself immune to the other woman’s obvious annoyance with her very presence. All day, Aphrodite had bossed her around. The rare compliment ended up feeling like a huge achievement. 

They’d been summoned to the mortal realm by Demeter. A swarm of bees had been misbehaving for months, refusing to reproduce or pollinate. Together, the two fertility goddesses had accomplished in twelve hours what Demeter expected to take a week. Sicily was now flush with millions of new flowers and a host of very randy bees. 

“Get me _out_ of these rags,” Aphrodite shook out her hair and tore off her headband. Her dress came next, pulled up and thrown over the nearby chair in seconds. She was naked except for a long thin pendant on a gold chain hanging between her breasts. A moment in the cool air and Aphrodite’s dark nipples tightened to tiny peaks.

Persephone’s mouth fell open and dropped her gaze to where her fingers tightened at the hem of her short shift. She shouldn’t have been so surprised. Aphrodite had spent most of the day in the nude. Her only explanation? _I work best that way_. 

After months in Olympus, Persephone found it odd that nudity now disturbed her. She used to cavort in the fields and sleep in the arms of flower nymphs all night. Perhaps it was just Aphrodite’s nudity. It wasn’t exactly disturbing so much as distracting. 

“Cat got your tongue, little flower?” Aphrodite smirked and fell to a seat on the bed. Her breasts bounced as she landed. If it was possible, she looked more alluring reclined, propped up on one arm. The roundness of her stomach contrasted with the strong lines of her arms and neck. _Hot and cold. Impossibly soft_.

A grin swept over the goddess of love as she flopped to her back on the bed, pert breasts slinking to the sides. Her gaze slid over as she wordlessly patted the empty side of the bed.

Persephone took a deep inhale. “Are you using your power on me? It’s…” She stopped, not wanting to accuse her of something that she knew _probably_ wasn’t true.

“It’s forbidden, I know.” Aphrodite’s smile faded to a perusing look. “I’m afraid not.”

Persephone bit her lip and looked away, shuffling to sit on the edge of the bed. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She searched her bag for nothing, trying desperately to distract herself from her surprising reaction. It was surprising but natural, like bees in search of a flower. The love goddess was beautiful, smelled good, something about her just...called to be touched.

“We worked hard today.” A lavender-colored hand fell on Persephone’s, stilling her hand nervously opening and closing the bag. “With fertility goddesses, sometimes our work can work us up, if you know what I mean.”

“Sexually?!” Persephone twisted, her bag clattering to the floor. _Clutz!_

Aphrodite smiled, unguarded this time, and nodded. 

Persephone let out a heavy sigh, wondering why she couldn’t seem to breathe right in this cramped room. Aphrodite’s smell, her perfect face, her very personality seemed to suffocate the room with its heady presence. She gave up fighting it and laid down, head propped up on her hand. Her purple travel companion adopted a matching pose. 

“This is all so new to me...being a fertility goddess.” She traced the woven pattern of the thick blanket, but forced her gaze back up into those dark, all-knowing eyes. “I’ve barely kissed a man.”

“Hades is a fucking idiot if he can’t see how hot you are.” Aphrodite’s gaze trailed up and down her thin, white shift. She licked her lips, voice growing soft. “A fucking idiot.”

Persephone’s eyes grew wide. “He’s a king, though. I’m barely out of the village.”

“Look at it this way. You’re barely out of the village, and your powers are incredibly strong. You’re a force of nature, of life. What death god wouldn’t want that?”

That struck her to silence. She’d never thought of it that way.

“A fucking idiot. See my point?”

“Hades is 2,000 years old. He could have anyone he wants.”

“And you really don’t think he wants you?” Aphrodite raised her brows in disbelief.

Persephone’s cheeks heated. _He might...He does, doesn’t he?_ “I’m scared to hope.”

“You’re as stupid as him if you can’t even hope, young lady! At least Hades has two millennia of trauma. What’s you’re excuse?” Aphrodite’s voice was sharp, but it was the same tone she’d used on her the first time they met in her kitchen. This was probably her _being nice_.

“I’m not stupid.”

“You’re right. You’re not.” She smiled and began to unscrew her long gold pendant. 

“A hidden compartment? What is it?” Persephone’s hands flew to her neck in surprise. “Drugs?!”

The purple goddess glared at her and screwed it closed. “I’m a mother, for fates sake. It’s not drugs. It’s a vibrator. Good gracious.”

“And you’re…you’re going to use it now?” Persephone looked at the ceiling, moving to turn away. _Awkward, but okay._

Aphrodite laughed, grasping her arm to turn her back. “It’s for you, little flower.”

“I’ve never tried one.” Persephone gulped. 

“Only used your fingers?”

She nodded, embarrassed to admit even that. Her mother would be horrified.

“And how was it?”

“Fine.” And it had been. Okay. Enough to take the edge off after long days working with Hades, trying to text him and be cool but not too-cool. Seeing him at the end of the day with a loose tie. Those suspenders. Seeing photos of him with his dogs.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers, breaking the daydream. She sidled closer, the small vibrator in her grip shining like forbidden fruit. “It’s new, but you can have it. My gift for your help today.”

“Help?” Her heart seemed to pound in her ears this close to the other woman, who smelled heavenly, like cinnamon and the faintest hint of fresh grass and flowers from their day’s work.

“I never could have gotten all that work done in a day without a goddess like you. Like I said, you’re very powerful.” Aphrodite slipped the chain off her neck. “Your mother was right. It should have taken days.”

“You said I was a pest.” Persephone cocked her head in confusion, 

Lilac fingers brushed a lock of hair from her face, sparking a flood of tingles everywhere they went. They trailed over her ear and down her neck. Aphrodite flicked the top three clasps open at the top of Persephone’s dress, her palms sliding under the fabric, thumb ghosting of her clavicle. “You are a pest sometimes. Flowers can be like that. Doesn’t make you any less beautiful...any less alluring.”

Persephone took deep breaths, trying to clear her head. Instead, she leaned forward. Thin, blunt-nailed fingers traced the side of Persephone’s breast, under, then over. Everything felt heavy - her eyes, her tongue, her breasts. “But...you don’t even like me.”

“Someone once told me we often dislike in others what we dislike in ourselves.” The other goddess’ hand slid lower and cupped her breast, fingers lightly pinching a nipple into a stone hard point. “Like me, you’re soft, impulsive, and need constant validation from others.”

“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Persephone’s gaze snapped to the seductive force before her, seeing the other woman’s lips parted, gaze trained on her, careful, even if her roving hand wasn’t. She paid such teasing, tender attention to the one nipple, her other breast ached with want. 

“You don’t know me very well, do you?” Dark purple lips curved into a teasing smile.

“I guess not,” Persephone answered.

The hint of danger was ever present with the goddess of love and beauty. Her power was wild, frightening even, and something the goddess of spring recognized a flickering spark of in herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song on Repeat*  
> "Honey" by Kehlani

_I could fall into those dark eyes._ Persephone licked her lips as a rising heat warmed her from her chest down to her belly.

Aphrodite’s hand stopped moving over her tender breast. With a deft move, she pulled back. 

Persephone’s mind ran wild, suddenly feeling foolish. Confused. Cold. Had all the sensation been a game, a casual trick? They were two fertility goddesses close and wanting, riled up from the day’s work. Why couldn’t they touch? The chill, night air between them felt wrong.

_Oh gods, I was too quiet. I didn’t say anything, just lay here staring at her like a village idiot. She’s going to think I’m-_

“Don’t freak out, little flower.” Aphrodite looped the loose, golden chain tightly around a finger before unraveling and starting over again. Her casual demeanor was betrayed by eyes that still watched Persephone with hunger. “You’re quiet. I may have come on too strong. If you’re not ready for a partner, you can still enjoy solo play.”

“Who says I’m not ready for partner play?” Persephone blurted out, then bit her lip to stop any more naive assertions. _Am I? I’ve said so much to Hades these past weeks and gotten nowhere. Do I even know what I want?_

Her outburst earned her an amused, raised eyebrow from the other goddess who stuck the long pendant into Persephone’s cleavage with a little pat, the chain dangling down onto the blanket like a miniscule river of gold. “It’s my fault. I almost forgot that you’re barely out of the maiden cult.”

“I am out, and I deserve to...to decide what I want.” Persephone pulled out the pendant and examined it but couldn’t find any seams. Twisting opposite ends, it popped open and the pinky-sized cylinder, rounded on one end, gleamed a shiny silver. She exhaled, “It’s beautiful.”

“I could show you how it works.” A purple finger traced a line up Persephone’s cleavage to her neck and tapped her lips. “How to make the toy work for you. If you want.”

“I want that!”

“I think it’s time you got that dress off then.” 

As Persephone sat up, the purple goddess scooted back against the headboard, drawing up her knees so she could rest her arms on them, ankles set wide. Her damp arousal was evident, glistening even in the low light of the room.

Persephone blinked hard and shrugged her short, linen dress up and over her head, folding it neatly on the side table. Self conscious nerves threatened to steal her resolve. It was terrifying to be nude before the goddess worshipped for beauty. But Aphrodite’s appreciative gaze, glittering with sensual promise, encouraged her to sit up straighter. Persephone tugged at her short hair with trembling fingers before reclosing the pendant and placing it over her neck.

“You’re lovely.” Aphrodite beckoned her with a hand. “I’ve never seen anyone blush quite so fiercely.”

When their fingers interlaced, a tremor passed through her, settling deep in her gut. The hairs raised on both their arms and the scent of flowers seemed to wash over the room. Purple petals fell from her head. _Violets_. The same bloomed suddenly at Aphrodite’s temples, the bright yellow center a stunning contrast to her skin tone.

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps Hera should outlaw your influence as well.”

Persephone crawled closer until she was only a hair’s breath from the other goddess, and held up her other hand. When all four palms pressed together, the energy between them sparkled. She met Aphrodite’s gaze with a wide smile. “How cool.”

The goddess of love pulled Persephone forward at the same time she opened her knees. The two women fell together, soft against soft, impossibly malleable. They breathed each other in for a long moment, lips barely touching. Cinnamon, honey, flowers, grass. Aphrodite’s purple gaze glowed, breath short. Her berry colored lips parted slightly, ready to be kissed. 

Persephone knew she had to make the first move. Bracing one hand on the wooden headboard, she leaned forward and slanted her mouth over Aphrodite’s, tangling fingers in her hair. Their lips crashed together, clumsy and wet. And the sparks followed, a heated, tingling sensation that diffused everywhere they touched. There was too much she wanted. The kiss heated as they both pushed farther, seeking more sensation, a deeper connection. Writhing together, silken skin everywhere, their pink and lilac limbs fit together perfectly. Her bottom lip was sucked and nibbled at, and the feeling was so strange, Persephone gasped. 

“So easily surprised.” If a whisper could be a drug, it would belong to Aphrodite. Her rich, warm skin heated Persephone, but her words brought on a full body shiver. _Surprised. That’s a good way to describe this whole night in one word._

Their tongues dueled, hesitant at first, until she slipped her hands down Aphrodite’s breasts. They were smaller than her own, but the foreign proportions ramped up her excitement. The other goddess pressed forward, her tight nipples rubbing for more friction. Lips traced over her ear, kissing a line from her neck to her bare shoulder. Time seemed to slip away. All that existed was a feast of sweet skin to explore with no promises of the future or deep feelings attached.

Persephone’s knees opened, tucking under Aphrodite’s legs. Naked, their contrasting hot pink and violet curls were only a few inches apart.

“Plenty of room for a little magic.” The older woman’s hand trailed down Persephone’s neck through the valley of her heaving chest, tickling her sensitive stomach on its descent. And finally, fingers were there, dancing around her secret place, where no one but herself had ever been, and then only in the secret darkness of solitude. “What do you say?”

“Yes.” The word escaped her before she could think to add, “As long as I can touch you.”

A pleased nod was her answer. As Aphrodite teased her sensitive curls and inner thighs, moving no closer to where she burned to be touched, Persephone made her own exploration. _I’ve done this on myself. I can do it with her._

Her fingers skated down, and though the goddess of love still only teased her, Persephone four fingers found her partner’s hot, wet folds, undulating until she understood the terrain of her plump lips and finding her clit, already hardened and swollen.

“Going straight for the gold, hmm?” Aphrodite moaned and threw her head back, hips writhing to her own rhythm. “It’s a good thing I don’t mind getting to the point.”

She watched the other woman’s chest heave deep breaths that grew shorter with each second. When her hands gripped Persephone’s hips tight, she knew she was close, that she was doing something right. She snuck a single digit inside and used her thumb to slide over the thick nub that called for attention. Aphrodite arched back, head thumping against the wall.

“More!” she cried. Persephone added two more fingers and pumped hard and fast. Aphrodite’s hands came up to pinch her own dark nipples, so hard Persephone knew if it was her body, she would have been screaming. But this goddess just smiled wide and came hard. 

Her pussy gripped Persephone’s fingers in a thrilling contraction, wild and with no tempo. It was just tension releasing. Pleasure. It was beautiful and free.

Sinking down with a relaxed sigh, Aphrodite leveled her with a surprised gaze. “You weren’t kidding when you said you know how to use your own fingers. Lucky for you, so do I.”

With a melodious chuckle, she pounced on Persephone, who landed on her back, arms falling to the side with all breath knocked out of her. The other goddess kissed her neck and made her way down, spreading short, pink legs as she went. Lips trailed over her inner thighs, licking and nibbling until she couldn’t help but squirm.

“Will it hurt?”

Furrowed brows peeked up from between her legs. “You think I’d let this be anything other than pleasant?”

Persephone blinked and shook her head. So far this had been far from unpleasant, but her last sexual experience had been...a nightmare. 

“It’s just me and you. Watch me, if you want. I’ll touch you with my fingers and kiss you down here.”

Persephone took a deep breath and focused on Aphrodite. Her wide eyes were full of an intensity that seemed wholly committed to their shared pleasure. And even if they’d had differences in the past, she’d been nothing but careful with her. _This is the goddess of love for fates sake! She’s the safest of anyone to learn with!_

“Tell me if you want to stop.” The goddess’s thumb grazed over her clit, and her breath stuttered. Persephone pursed her lips to keep from saying a word. She didn’t want anything to stop. “Now _stop_ might not work with you, so give me another word, a word you’d never say in a sexual situation. If something doesn’t feel right and you want to pause or end, no questions asked, you say that word.” 

Purple hands moved off her hot center and caressed in large arcs up and down her legs, pushing her open, impossibly wide. “What’s the word, Persephone?”

“Cordon Bleu!” She squeaked out, then covered her face and fell back, dying of embarrassment. But really, the little dog’s name was easy enough to remember in a pinch. 

With a lilting laugh but no word of judgement for her safe word, Aphrodite moved her elbows under Persephone’s crooked open knees, and positioned her fingers at the top of her mound. Her breath gusted out hot, followed by the alternating cold air, a dual sensation that felt just right. Thumbs rubbed up and down her lower lips. 

As if outside her body, she heard herself panting and watched her chest rise in fast breaths. She flushed magenta all over, splotches of darker color growing across her chest. Her head fell back again and she gave herself up to the strange, new sensation.

She felt wet and messy, but from her own experience at self play, she knew that was a good thing. The fingers moved away and a mouth took their place. The sensation was not the jolt of pleasure she’d expected, but just pure warmth….right….so perfect. A hot, wet tongue was not much different than her flushed, dripping pussy, except...it moved and in ways she could never have accomplished on her own. _Oh gods!_

The sensation was surprisingly gentle. She felt the sucking pull of Aphrodite’s mouth and the hard tip of her tongue searching, but it was...endless softness. Pure hedonistic delight. Her legs fell open on a relieved sigh. As she glanced down, a single purple arm crept up to grasp her breast. It was the nipple she hadn’t toyed with yet, and the welcome feeling of her light pinch had Persephone bucking up. A new heat rose within her as she grasped at the messy violet hair below. 

She grasped her untouched breast. Her grip tightened when a tongue pressed inside her at the same time fingers came back to play at her clit, flicking over it fast and hard. Everything focused on that one point, the space between the tongue inside and the fingers out. Her breaths came short. 

“I’m ready.” A buzzing hum lit her up as the touch at her clit pressed firmly around and then down in a swift, rocking motion. “I’m close.”

Sensation danced from her gut out to her fingers and toes. It was coming, finally, but stronger than anything she’d ever achieved alone. Breathing in and out, she let the sensation wash over her rather than fight it.

“For the love of Gaia!” Persephone cried out, head thudding against the mattress, as her body seized and she felt the sparkles all the way up in her eyes, her ears, releasing unknown tension at her temples. She came hard and fast, and the room spun. Her knees thunked up and back together as her breathing calmed and she spent a long moment just enjoying the heart pumping feeling of being truly alive and present in her body.

Then, an insidious doubt gnawed at the back of her mind. She pulled up, reclined at her elbows as Aphrodite sat back on her heels. Gods, she was a vision with her regal bearing and the graceful symmetry of every small movement. Perhaps the root of her beauty was something deeper - her utter confidence in herself. It was not just her form, as fine as it was, but total comfort in her own skin. She seemed to have no doubt in who she was or what she wanted. _I want to be like that._

“I feel conflicted. I want this.” Persephone gestured vaguely between them and the lamp lit room. “But I still want _him_. Is that wrong of me? Selfish?”

Aphrodite reached up and plucked a purple flower from the bed. “You bloom differently for him?”

“Blue.” She nodded. “White with friends. Red when I’m upset. And...I guess purple now...umm, for you.”

“The heart’s desires are wide and deep.” Aphrodite ran long fingers through her hair, taming it into a hasty knot on one side, though her yellow and purple flower crown seemed to stay put. “For your own sake, leave shame at the door. With me, it is always an unwelcome guest.”

Persephone nodded, unsure if she could, but she sat up straighter and tried to look cool and collected, even as her body still clenched with the recent pleasure and skin vibrated with unspent energy. “So….we go to sleep now?”

“Sleep!” Aphrodite barked. “You’ve only come once and not even with your new toy.”

“But...I feel better. Less tense.” It was a half truth. She did feel some relief, but not sleepy by any means. 

The purple goddess pulled her forward by the shoulders and twisted her around like a ragdoll with a strength that surprised Persephone. Suddenly, her back was pressed against a pillow soft body, encased in warm arms that clutched her in a backward hug. Arms banded the top and bottom of her breasts so they jutted out, obscene and...beautiful.

“Why ever would you stop at just one?” The other goddess whispered temptation in her ear.

“I...I didn’t really think to keep going. Usually, I just fall asleep.”

A breathy chuckle preceded a sharp bite to her neck. “No falling asleep on me, little flower. Let’s see what else the goddess of love can teach you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song on Repeat*  
> "Midnight Magic" by Diamond Pistols

_Why ever would you stop at just one?_

Persephone shivered as hands spread her knees wide. Delicate, purple fingers danced down her inner thighs, then up her stomach. 

Aphrodite pulled the vibrator free from its chain around her neck with a quick tug. Pressing firmly to the base of the cylinder, the shiny, silver toy hummed to life. “Anything you put on or inside your body you need to keep clean. That’s why it stays in the container most of the time.” 

The cool metal buzzed at her lips, making Persephone giggle. As it traced a line down her neck, her head fell back against the soft shoulder behind her, and she swallowed. Closing her eyes, she focused on the vibration. The teasing hum made contact with her nipple, circling around and around until she knew they had to be erect even if they’d gone a little numb. Finally, the toy moved south, to where she needed it most, to where her curiosity had gone wild. _What if I don’t like it?_

“You’re quiet, young lady,” Aphrodite’s voice brought her back into the room. She blinked, focusing on the rough wood planks of the ceiling and the rosy smell of dark hair so close. Turning to the soft neck beside her, her lips pressed there.

“I’m good, I swear...enjoying myself...enjoying you.” She watched a wide dimpled smile grow on Aphrodite’s face, and kissed her neck again, hands reaching back to grip her curving hips. Despite a position that left her little option, she wanted to give pleasure in return.

“How does this feel?” The vibration trailed just at the hairline of her pussy lips in a large circle.

“Ticklish, but good.” Her heartbeat sounded louder than her own voice or the toy, now muffled by contact with her skin _down there._

“Let the tension build. Don’t be afraid.”

The metal toy, as small as it was, was the most intense thing she’d ever felt. The vibration seemed to travel straight into her bones. It numbed her skin while also connecting with a growing arousal that pulsed deeper inside. It helped focus the sensation, and her jumbled thoughts, to a single place. The circling motion zeroed in on her clit, rubbing back and forth in fat, heavy strokes.

Persephone’s thighs jerked with a mind of their own. She tucked her face flush against her partner’s rose-scented neck, biting down lightly before licking away the hurt. The rubbing electric sensation below continued so strange and steady, she had no choice but to chase the feeling. 

“The end is the best part,” Aphrodite’s quiet voice pushed her on. 

A finger snuck inside and the vibration eased off for a lighter, teasing circle. Persephone rolled her hips to deepen the sensation. Looking up, she found the other woman watching her, breaths even and intent, attention wholly focused on her. The way she worked her over, the way she watched her, firm but gentle, Persephone felt...special.

Her back arched. “I’m close.”

“Already?” Even Aphrodite’s breath smelled sweet. “You are aren't you? Sopping wet and clutching at me.” 

The toy pressed back on her clit, a hard back and forth. Back and forth, the predictable tempo beckoned the coming pleasure. It rose like a wave, higher and higher.

A second finger breached her, scissoring slightly as the buzzing rub continued. The top of the wave was in sight, rolling through her blood. 

“You’re doing great.” That husky voice barely cut through the haze of the overwhelming vibration, the sweet flowery smell, and the rushing blood in her ears.

Always a sucker for praise, Persephone arched back and gave herself up to it. She clenched and released. The white crest of the wave flashed behind her eyes. Her second orgasm rocked her, and with each pulse, hundreds of buds blossomed, the faint scent filling the room.

“Gods,” she exhaled. “That was fast.”

Pink and purple petals fell from the ceiling in a dazzling pastel rain.

“A creature of chaos, just as I thought.” Aphrodite locked the vibrator back to the chain and wrapped her arms around Persephone in a tight hug, tongue trailing up her neck. “From seeing you work today, I knew you were different than your mother. Where she is as a solid as an oak, you are the branches that dance in a storm.”

Turning to look up, her amethyst eyes seemed to understand Persephone’s deepest desires, ones she hadn’t even admitted to myself. She saw in the other fertility goddess so many things she could be. Loving but fearsome, passionate but controlled. And the way Aphrodite watched her, she wondered for a startling moment what the other goddess saw in her. She’d praised her for being powerful...good...beautiful. Could she truly see those things and wish them in herself? It seemed unbelievable.

“Why do we have to be at odds, Aphrodite?”

The other woman’s easy smile fell and she scooted around so they were face to face, enfolding Persephone’s small, pink hands in her own. 

“Because the realms, mortal and godly alike, want to see us that way. Two beautiful goddesses. We should be jealous not friendly. We should tear each other down not lift each other up. It’s what they expect. We can’t disappoint them, can we?”

Her teasing smirk confused Persephone. _Was this...a game? A deception?_ She'd never fared well with those. “You don’t think I’m a pest?”

Aphrodite laughed. “Of course I do! And you think I’m a bitch, rightly so. But unlike mortals, our lives are long. I’ve come to a different understanding. You see, more stories will be told of our conflicts than our happy days. Some of them will be true, no doubt, but some will be a misunderstanding. Like...you and Hades. What will the mortals make of that? The darkness abducting the very flower of youth for his depraved pleasures. A cycle of death and rebirth. It means something to them that has nothing to do with you, and you’ll learn to accept that.”

“To not care what others think about me?” Persephone wanted to laugh herself. That seemed impossible. She wanted...well...everyone to like her.

“When you’ve lived as long as me, you’ll learn that your opinion of yourself is vastly more important than anyone else’s. And I mean _anyone_.”

 _Her mother. Artemis. Hades._ Persephone chewed her lips. Wasn’t this what had drawn her to Aphrodite in the first place? An envy of the woman’s self confidence combined with a desire to please someone who found her annoying. She had nothing to say, so simply nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

“I need some fresh air.” Aphrodite walked to the window and threw open the shutters. Her hair curled behind her in the cool breeze. When she turned and sauntered back to the bed, Persephone was struck silent in reverence at her easy, glowing beauty. The goddess pushed her back, climbed over, and pinned her wrists at both sides of her head. “Now for round three.” 

“Three?!” She blinked and wiggled against the restraining hold. “I already came twice! You must be crazy if you think I can handle another!”

“You’d best hydrate, little flower. I’m not done with you yet.” Her cool nose traced from Persephone’s collarbone up her neck and into her hair. “Besides, coming three times is a lazy Sunday afternoon for me. You’ve got to learn to live up to your fertility goddess status.”

Persephone’s eyes narrowed at the dig. _It was so easy, was it?_ A deep breath in. A deep breath out. She was safe, but there was always that edge of competitiveness around Aphrodite. 

“All I’m saying is that you’re capable of more than you think. Climaxes get easier as you go, as you learn to _let_ go. You’ll see.” 

“Let me…” Persephone still wasn’t sure she’d survive a third orgasm after the intensity of that last one, but the goddess of love deserved a little more pleasure herself. It would give Persephone time to regroup, time to explore rather than experience. “Let me taste you. If I’m to learn.”

Her touch disappeared, and the goddess of love twisted onto her back, one knee up, slightly open in invitation.

“Do your worst.” Aphrodite’s head fell to the side, the light of mischief dancing in her eyes.

 _My worst?! I’ll do my best, and you’ll see!_ Persephone grabbed her water canister and finished it off before moving into place between Aphrodite’s lush, purple thighs. Her damp arousal was a glorious sight, the chaotic mess of her curls, the darkened skin and stretch marks where her thighs must have rubbed together over time. _I have that too!_ Knowing how sensitive that skin could be, she traced over the stripes with her fingertips, earning a surprised gasp and heated stare from her partner.

She grew drunk on the feeling, the ability to explore another’s skin so intimately, how responsive the other goddess was to touch. Aphrodite’s legs fell open and she scooted down, closer to Persephone’s panting breaths. Without words, she’d made herself vulnerable, and that secret place bloomed before her. 

She wanted to bring her to release, slow but steady. She wanted to show the other goddess, so beautiful and experienced, that Persephone had her own talents. Touching her partner’s knees, she slid palms up her inner thighs while pushing them wider. 

Those glistening folds opened, glittering in the low candlelight. And even though it looked like a blossoming flower, it didn’t smell like one. It was sweet, but more like the earth after rain. Her mouth watered and she pressed hesitant kisses to the top of her dark curls, letting fingertips trail up and down the creases between where her thighs and pussy met.

Fingers carded into Persephone’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp as she explored, as if to say, _I’m still here, you’re doing good._ But the other goddess only responded with shuddering breaths and the occasional tremor in the muscles under Persephone’s gentle, exploring hands.

“Touch me like you touch yourself.” Commanding hands slid over hers and brought them straight up to wet, heated lips. “Lick me like a treat.”

Her mouth moved down for the first taste. It was salty but not particularly strong. Delicious. Her nose snuggled a the top of her cleft near her clit, and she let her tongue travel. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to want to lick this wet, hot skin, to lose herself in the consuming smell, to let the taste become one with her mouth. It was a delicacy. A delight.

Her cunning tongue circled then flicked the distended clit in a fast, frenzied tempo. Satisfaction grew as she heard the loud exhale of her partner, but she had more to understand. Pulling the labia open, she moved down a fraction and pressed her tongue inside.

Aphrodite’s hand snaked down and rubbed furiously at her clit, but Persephone pulled it away, replacing it with her own, lighter touch. A teasing circle followed by an easy rub.

“You’re soft with me,” she huffed. “Too gentle.”

Persephone wouldn’t be bossed around. “Your body doesn’t seem to mind it. You grew wetter at the barest graze of my fingertips over your clit just now.”

The purple goddess growled, glaring down at her.

Persephone pulled up briefly and lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t respect gentle people?”

Instead of a sharp retort, Aphrodite’s eyes watered and she looked at the ceiling, sighing. “I envy it.” Her hips danced as Persephone went back to tasting, fingers only allowing a fraction more pressure. She refused to give the rougher touch Aphrodite chased with her frenzied movement. “But you were right. I do enjoy it. Don’t stop.”

The goddess of spring almost smiled, but she had work to do. A fire crackled to life inside her, sizzling in her blood. Understanding her powers better, she knew that any moment now vines would crawl along the floor, the bed, or the ceiling. Being in charge was kind of...fun.

Spreading her partner’s knees higher to tilt closer, two fingers replaced her tongue. Licking around the hardened, slippery bud, she lightly sucked on it, and that flushed, purple pussy pushed closer. A violet gaze watched her, eyes glazed over with lust.

“Are you going to let go for me?” Persephone’s fingers kept an insistent thrust inside clenching walls.

“I need it harder,” the other goddess whispered. 

“You’ll get what I give you,” Persephone cooed. 

Aphrodite was strung tight, so close to the edge. Her mumbled begs for _harder_ and _faster_ fell on deaf ears. Her breaths came quick and loud as Persephone kept up the assault, thrusting two fingers in and curling up before dragging out. Her thumb rubbed on that needy clit as she bit up and down the other goddess’ inner thighs, light and teasing, so she’d only leave tingles.

Aphrodite pulled up on her elbows, pleading with her eyes and tight heaving breaths. So vulnerable, but she sucked in her lips and said nothing, just watched Persephone’s ghosting touch continue. Her delicate, tender tongue returned to flick and lick lightly. A heated whisper came out on an exhale, “You’ll pay for this!”

“For being tender with you? Let go for once, beauty.” Persephone bent down and sucked on her clit, flicking it rapidly with her tongue, crooking her fingers inside with a soft in and out.

Eyes blinking, Aphrodite fell back, arched, and came. She clenched so hard, Persephone couldn’t believe all that gentleness had led to such a vicious release.

A tremulous cry fell from the goddess of love’s lips. It sounded like a spell or a song, uttered on instinct with no form to the words. Persephone marveled at the sound when she heard something else. A buzzing. The noise rose and fell, humming in the air. 

Bees! Dozens of them circled the two lovers, more coming in through the opened window. Stunned, she sat up and lifted a hand which several landed upon before flitting off and searching the room, alighting on the flowers in the room. 

Tingles chased over Persephone’s skin. A link to the ether seemed to sparkle in her consciousness revealing the electricity between all things, the energy of connection.

Aphrodite jerked upright, folding legs together. Her eyes shined with childlike joy. “You sense it too?” 

She did. Another presence pulsed nearby, powerful but outside. Not mortal. It was...a bee...a different kind. 

“A young queen?”

“She’s close.” The purple goddess’ rapturous gaze darted across their tiny guests. When she lifted her palms up to the ceiling, dozens landed there or circled her head like a living crown. She turned to Persephone. “They search for her.”

Persephone noted the violets and vines of jasmine clustered around the room, attracting their own share of confused bees. “Did we...distract them?” 

“I think so.” Aphrodite laughed. “Our powers, I suppose. It was like our work today, but we happened upon some stragglers drawn to a new queen. They’re confused.”

Persephone leaned over and touched a fingertip against a stinger of a bee resting on Aphrodite’s palm, not enough to break the skin, but just to test the sensation.

“You know only female honey bees have stingers.” Aphrodite’s voice carried over the increasing buzz in the room. “But a petal can’t be stung. The flower and the bee must coexist.”

“More than that, they depend on each other.” Persephone sprouted tiny rosebuds from her fingertips to coax some of the fuzzy flyers to her. The weight of their tiny bodies creaked on the miniature flowers. “The bee cannot survive without the flower, and the flower would quickly perish without the bee.”

“Interesting,” Aphrodite whispered as she watched the bees lured to pink sprouting fingers. “Though I think this confused swarm needs their queen more than flowers at the moment.”

Persephone crinkled the tiny buds to dust, watching the insects return to their chaotic wandering. On a silent prayer, she wished them well.

Aphrodite stood up, summoning a thick purple haze around herself and the remaining stragglers like a net. More smoke than cloud, it pushed all the bees out the window in a matter of seconds. After latching the window closed, the love goddess sat back on the bed. 

Persephone scooted closer and ran her hands along lithe, lilac limbs, enjoying the goosebumps and soft violet hair everywhere.

“You were a very bad girl, little flower.” Aphrodite leaned over the side of the bed and snatched a scarf from her bag. 

_Bad? Me?_ Persephone’s mouth snapped closed, eyes wide with surprise.

In less than a moment, the other goddess bound Persephone’s wrists together in her lap with a complex knot. Aphrodite’s fingers trailed up her arms, one hand gripping the nape of her neck and the other her jaw. 

“You pushed me, made me come when _you_ wanted me to. We probably wouldn’t have confused those poor little bees if you hadn’t made me lose control. I mean...I liked it...but still. You need to pay for your infraction.”

Her glowing eyes gleamed like a wildcat who’d caught sight of prey. Somewhere deep inside Aphrodite, there might be a hint of submissiveness, something only a select few had ever seen. Otherwise, it was clear the woman got what she wanted on her terms. Persephone’s brief moment of controlling her, the vulnerability in her gaze right before she came, was a rare treasure. A drug. True power.

Licking her lips, Persephone wiggled her fingers to test the fabric restraint. With her ability to grow crawling vines and razor sharp thorns, she knew she could have weaseled her way out of the loose bonds. But she also knew, deep in her heart, that giving up control, for her, was as desirable as wielding it. A new understanding dawned inside, whispering the truth. She wanted to submit.

A third orgasm didn’t sound so impossible after all.

Persephone jerked out of Aphrodite’s grip then promptly fell on her stomach over the stunned goddess’ lap, tucking her bound wrists under her chin and looking back. 

“And what is my punishment, mistress?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to EllisEmme_Writes for her bee expertise. I can't promise I got it all scientifically right, but she helped a ton!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Note: Scene contains spanking, mild authority kink, and fingering.
> 
> Song on Repeat: "Bad as the Boys" by Tove Lo

Laying naked over Aphrodite’s lap, Persephone looked back. She was struck at once by how natural this felt. She wasn’t nervous or out of her element. She was safe, in control, _excited_.

_Maybe I have a knack for this fertility goddess stuff after all._

Aphrodite bit her lip as her hands roamed in circles over the large mounds of soft flesh before her. Persephone had to admit it was a beautiful sight. _She_ was beautiful. 

A shark crack and a violent sting against one butt cheek shocked away her hazy, happy thoughts.

“Ouch!” She blinked in shock. “That really hurt!”

A chuckle was Aphrodite’s response. “All the newbies say that. Do you have another word, a safeword, you want to use? Or are your ready for your punishment?”

_Why in Tartarus did I choose 'Cordon Bleu' as a safe word?_ Persephone was determined not to let anxiety prevent her from experiencing the sensation fully under Aphrodite’s hand.

“I'm ready.” She wiggled her ass experimentally. The sting had already subsided. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

“Good. Let's proceed.” Aphrodite smirked. “Head down and ass up, little flower.”

The simple command, so starkly stated, had Persephone’s nipples tightening again. She turned back to the bedspread and arched her back, opening her legs slightly so the cool air drifted over her heated skin. Would the other goddess use her body like an object? The thought was oddly appealing.

“Hmmm,” Aphrodite hummed, rubbing briskly. “Your pretty cheeks are chilly. Do you need me to warm you up?”

Persephone laid her face along the clean scent of the bedspread, voice soft. “Yes, please.”

A sharp smack, one on each cheek had her flinching. “Yes, please, _who_?”

Persephone had been the one to dive head first into this game, throwing herself over her companion’s lap. She’d better keep swimming. “Yes, please, mistress.”

“Good girl.”

Two warm palms rubbed her cheeks, moving along the round of her ass and down to the top of her thighs in swift circular patterns. Fingers grazed along her already weeping slit, but only for a moment. Persephone couldn’t help but pant in anticipation. The pain would come again, but how bad?

“Let’s turn that pink ass a deeper shade, shall we?”

Before Persephone could answer, surprise had her gasping as a torrent of smacks began. _Crack, crack, crackcrackcrack._ They were lighter than the first few, but consistent. Could the sharp sound be heard over the muffled din of the drunkards below? It only aroused her further.

Fast, again and again, the smacks echoed against the drab walls of their room and reverberated in her ears. It cut out all other thoughts - the worries from the day and any last qualms she had over spending time with Aphrodite. She was in the moment, getting her ass spanked like a naughty girl, and it was _delicious_. It hurt a bit, but the more those quick spanks rained down her cheeks, over and over, the less they stung. The sharpness morphed to warmth.

Aphrodite hummed again and stopped, plumping up the sides of her ass and wiggling it. Persephone peered up.

“A lovely shade, wouldn’t you say?” Aphrodite asked.

Her breath caught to see the dark magenta splotches covering her skin, and she nodded in agreement.

“You're sufficiently warmed up, young lady. Let’s get you in position for the real spanking.”

_Real spanking?!_

She barely had time to think before Aphrodite grasped one of Persephone’s legs and pulled it over her lap, while pushing her torso around and over the bedside to the wooden floor. In no time at all, her bound palms were flat on the floorboard, knees perched on the bedspread outside both sides of Aphrodite’s legs.

“This is…this is unexpected,” was all Persephone could squeak out as she glanced back. What a depraved and wide open position. Her eager pussy was open to the air and the other woman’s gaze. Her heated ass curved up, and her hands remained bound and braced against the floor, completely unable to do anything to defend her tender bits.

Aphrodite pulled her hips closer, and Persephone could almost sit back on her lap again, just this time more...exposed.

“Jiggle that gorgeous ass for me.” 

A surprised giggle snuck out as Persephone shook her bottom half side to side, marveling at the way her cheeks clapped together. The heavy feel of them jiggling with merry abandon was really… _fun_. How had she never tried this before?

“Mmmm, that’s the kind of ass that begs to be spanked,” Aphrodite watched her movement with half-lidded eyes, grasping at her heated, tender flesh before shaking it with more force. “The kind of ass that needs to be spanked, deserves a lot of tender, loving pain.”

The older goddess leaned down and placed a kiss and light bite to the center of both cheeks before prying them apart and licking once, long and slow from her clit to her back hole.

“Gaia have mercy!” Persephone dropped to her elbows, head down, and let the feeling wash over her. Pain then pleasure. Contact with that swirling tongue was brief, because soon enough the spanking began anew. 

“Do all fertility goddesses enjoy this as much as I do? This seems so...” Persephone swallowed. “...different than what I thought I’d enjoy.”

“Not only fertility goddesses. Pain and pleasure have been enjoyable together since the first god took their first breath.” Aphrodite’s smacks were harder than before and more erratic. Slow, slow, then a flurry at once. “But fertility goddesses, all sensual women really, are special. We are more than affectionate dolls with painted nails and ribbons in our hair. More than soft, yielding arms only giving, giving, giving. The world itself comes into being again and again because of us. We are life itself, the future.”

The world grew warm and blank. Each new impact was an intimate crack of connection. The pain could have gone on for two minutes or twenty. Her body was in the care of someone strong and capable, and Persephone was lost in sublime acceptance of herself.

She swayed rhythmically side to side, leaning into each strike. There was nothing to be done but put her forehead to the ground and take it. Take the sensation and feel. Feel it all until it blended together. Every touch, no matter soft or hard, became pleasure. 

Hot and wet, she felt her core tighten over nothing, leak out and seek contact.

“What a needy little pussy you have,” Aphrodite cooed like a songbird. The spanking stopped, and a hand grasped at the ample hot flesh of her behind while fingers swept down, up and around her center, where Persephone needed to be touched.

Feeling several open palmed, wet pats to her pussy, her breathing stuttered. On a long exhale, a finger entered her, no two. Probing, they thrust in and out, dragging along the front wall of her pussy. It drove her mad with want. Already, her legs shook. It was perfect but not enough, not after all that pain and how tightly strung her body felt propped up in that insane position. 

Persephone tried to thrust back against the intrusion to deepen the sensation. All she got for her trouble were five sharp smacks as the fingers kept up their dirty work. A steady tempo.

The pleasure grew, sparking to life in her veins. It was heavy, something monumental. But her mind grew foggy and leaden. Forehead still resting on the floor, the familiar scent of the pine boards grounded her.

“I can’t take much more, mistress,” she pleaded.

“You’ll take it, and you’ll like it, young lady.” Another furious round of spanks sounded out.

Fire bloomed alongside the work of those thrusting fingers, heat and wetness, burning but heavy.

“The punishment is over. All that’s left is your reward.”

Persephone was almost there. Her hand slammed against the ground. “Please!”

“You want more, greedy goddess?” A familiar hum began. _The vibrator!_ On a higher setting than before, it settled over her clit, swollen again with desire. “I’ll give you more.”

The buzzing, warm metal slipped around and around, then pressed down hard with only the gentlest rocking motion. Gods, so close, the pleasure rushed to a crescendo in her ears. 

“Come!” Aphrodite demanded. “Come for me.” 

_Gods dammit, she knows I’m a people pleaser._ The fingers scissored, stretching her, and a ghosting pressure teased at her asshole. _Fates, I can’t…I can’t._

“Be a good girl and come.” The domineering goddess’ voice went soft and pleading, and it coaxed a miracle out of Persephone. 

Her palm slapped the ground twice in frustration. 

Growling, she broke apart. Her insides seized in a hurried, frantic clasp, and her limbs shook so hard she collapsed to rest on her forearms, cheek flat against the cool floor. 

Aphrodite gripped both abused ass cheeks and settled into a gentle caress. The last of the true pain floated away, and Persephone felt completely satiated. 

_Three times. I came three times. Holy snickerdoodles!_

“Was that a tap-tap I heard?” Aphrodite’s melodious laughter cut through the fog of warmth suffusing her limbs. Persephone barely registered the words, her ears still pounding with her frenzied pulse. “You’ve really done it now, little flower.”

“Hmmm?” 

Persephone craned her neck back as Aphrodite hauled her up by the shoulders and unceremoniously tumped her back on the bed. The sweating, purple goddess clucked at her, unlooping the scarf binding Persephone’s hands together. “You might want to cover up, before our guest arrives.”

“Guest?” Whipping her gaze around the room, Persephone scrambled to sit on the edge of the bed. 

_Oh gods, I’m still naked!_

Hands lifted her arms straight up, and her short white dress momentarily blinded her as it was pulled over her body, like an infant who needed help dressing.

When the fabric passed over and her vision returned, a strange form took shape before her.

Like a thunderstorm, a misty blue haze spun, surrounded by inky black tendrils. The color began to condense into a large, tall form. 

“Remember,” Aphrodite whispered, curling unkempt hair over her ears as she scooted back against the headboard. “Don’t tell anyone I was nice to you.”

The dark ribbons swirled around a midnight blue figure as if painting the newcomer into existence. 

_Tap-tap? It can’t be…no, no, no._

Hades appeared.

Panic written across his face, his brows scrunched together as he spun, searching the room. Seeing her, he slid to his knees, grabbing both her hands and tucking them under his chin, breathless. “Persephone! Sweetness. Is everything alright?”

She swallowed hard, not trusting her words. _I summoned him, for the first time_. 

And she’d done it after the most debauched and incredible sexual experience of her life. But it wasn’t with him. She looked back to Aphrodite. 

The goddess of love’s gaze flitted between them with barely concealed amusement as long, delicate fingers trailed down her sternum. “I swear, all I need is some popcorn. This is high quality entertainment.”

“Aphrodite! Why are you nak-” Hades voice has a hard edge. “You know what, nevermind. Were you fighting with Persephone?”

“Not exactly.” A sly grin lit up her face. “I did slam the door a moment ago. It may have startled the poor dear.”

“Well that’s enough of that.” Hades gripped Persephone in a crushing hug and stood. In less than a breath, she lay cradled like a bride in strong arms. Her hair was matted with perspiration, and his fingers ghosted over her brow, blessedly cool on her overheated skin. Those intense dark eyes focused on her, but spoke to the other goddess, “She’s delicate.”

_Delicate._ The word struck Persephone as...not right, even if being held by him felt oh so good. 

_I just came three times! Delicate, my butt!_

“She can’t handle your games!” His fierce, red eyes snapped back to Aphrodite, and Persephone felt a twinge of defensiveness, both for the other goddess and herself. 

_“_ I can handle Aphrodite just fine!” 

_I can handle you too, mister,_ she wanted to say, but words fled when that fiery gaze turned back to her. He cataloged her for any hint of injury or sadness. Panting, she enjoyed his tender attention, imagining…fantasizing what could have been if he’d been there earlier, if he could have seen everything she’d learned, how her body had responded. Maybe she’d have tied him to the chair with a dozen scarves and only allow him to watch them. She’d make him drunk with need for her, make him push past these barriers between them. Finally, he might touch her. Kiss her. 

“You’re flustered. Feeling sick, sweetness? You seem out of sorts.” 

She blinked but couldn’t form any words. Her new fantasy played in a loop in her mind. _He would look lovely at my mercy, naked and tied down._

Hades surveyed the room and the single bed with a sneer. “I’m taking her home so she can sleep in her own room. There’s clearly not enough space for both of you here.”

The bed creaked as Aphrodite crawled to the end. Slow and stalking like a cat, her perfectly formed tits swayed with the movement until she settled up on her knees. Her gorgeous skin shone in the candlelight, flushed from exertion. She _was_ a goddess of the loveliest proportions. Perfect symmetry. No faults. Her hand extended, and the lamplight sparkled on something in her palm. 

“Don’t forget your necklace.”

Hades grabbed the slim vibrator pendant and rolled it between his fingers, inspecting it with suspicion. 

Persephone’s eyes bulged, cheeks heating as she snatched it from him, looping the chain over her neck and pushing it under the neckline of her thin dress. She hastily re-fastened the three clasps so the jewelry was completely hidden, only its small weight resting against her chest, a physical reminder of everything she’d experienced tonight.

“Ummm…thanks again.” She coughed in embarrassment. “Seeya around, Aphrodite.” 

The goddess of love and beauty’s gaze flitted up and down Hades, perusing his crisp, dark shirt and strong firm body with...interest? 

_He’s mine!_ Jealousy stirred in Persephone just as they locked eyes. A new spark lit behind those beautiful amethyst eyes, an understanding of the goddess of spring’s fierce feelings for the Underworld king.

“Good night, little flower.” Aphrodite’s knowing grin stretched wide. “Though maybe with him, you could be the bee.”

* * *

Image below from the artist [ Joo-Joo-Beanz](https://twitter.com/BeanzJoo/status/1228884406376566784). I may have shed a little tear at the beauty of it all :`)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sappho’s [ poem #1, Hymn to Aphrodite ](https://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/usappho/sph02.htm) and Kahlil Gibran’s poem “On Pleasure” (below)
> 
> _Go to your fields and your gardens, and you shall learn that it is the pleasure of the bee to gather honey of the flower, but it is also the pleasure of the flower to yield its honey to the bee. For to the bee a flower is a fountain of life, and to the flower a bee is a messenger of love, and to both, bee and flower, the giving and the receiving of pleasure is a need and an ecstasy._
> 
> Big thanks to my beta-reader, flidais <3 and other F/F fic writers daalex and JustKorppi's (check them out).
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
